bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
BE MY FAMILY OR NOT
| releaseUS = October 2, 2007 | isbnUS = 1-4215-1165-7 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa =179. Confession in the Twilight 180. Something in The Aftermath 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM FOR A NEW CONCERTO 183. eyes of the unknown 184. HUSH 185. Be My Family or Not 186. Tell Your Children The Truth 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO | chapterEn = 179. Confession in the Twilight 180. Something in the Aftermath 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM (TRIGGER FOR A NEW CONCERTO) 183. eyes of the unknown 184. HUSH 185. Be My Family or Not 186. Tell Your Children the Truth 187. THE CIGAR BLUES, PART TWO | cover = Shinji Hirako | image2 = | caption2 = }} Be My Family or Not is the twenty-first volume of the Bleach manga series Publisher's summary Ichigo and his friends return to the world of the living, where life goes on as usual. But the arrival of a new transfer student raises disturbing questions, for outside school he carries a Zanpakutō and wears the mask of a Hollow... Bleach All Stars Chapters 179. Confession in the Twilight Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yasochika Iemura # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Sajin Komamura # Orihime Inoue # Harunobu Ogidō # Retsu Unohana # Hisana Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Ganju Shiba # Uryū Ishida # Renji Abarai # Isane Kotetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 62: Gather Together! Group of the Strongest Shinigami! 180. Something in The Aftermath In the aftermath of Aizen's betrayal, those left behind try to pick-up the pieces. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Orihime Inoue # Ikkaku Madarame # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Sajin Komamura # Shūhei Hisagi # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru (flashback) # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Izuru Kira # Momo Hinamori # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings 181. AND THE RAIN LEFT OFF Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Rangiku Matsumoto # Shūhei Hisagi # Sajin Komamura # Shunsui Kyōraku # Kūkaku Shiba # Ganju Shiba # Rukia Kuchiki # Jūshirō Ukitake # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings 182. GET BACK FROM THE STORM FOR A NEW CONCERTO Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Yoruichi Shihōin # Jinta Hanakari # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ururu Tsumugiya # Kisuke Urahara # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings 183. eyes of the unknown Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kon # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Chizuru Honshō # Tatsuki Arisawa # Misato Ochi # Shinji Hirako Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 63: Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student 184. HUSH Who is the new transfer student in Ichigo's class? Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kon # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Misato Ochi # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Zennosuke Kurumadani # Grand Fisher Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student 185. Be My Family or Not Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Kon # Grand Fisher # Kisuke Urahara # Yoruichi Shihōin # Ichigo Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Zennosuke Kurumadani Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student 186. Tell Your Children The Truth The true identifies of Ishida and Ichigo's fathers are revealed. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Uryū Ishida # Ryūken Ishida # Sōken Ishida (flashback) # Kon # Grand Fisher # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 110: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student * Episode 111: Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers 187. THE CIGAR BLUES PART TWO Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Grand Fisher # Kon # Isshin Kurosaki # Shinji Hirako # Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 111: Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers References Navigation Category:Volumes